Anata wa, dare desu ka?
by BastionOfLight
Summary: What if there was something else in the crypt that Luffy, Zoro and Chopper found? Like perhaps... their new crew member? Will center around Naruto's and Robin's viewpoint. Rated M for safety, cause there will probably be lemons... so there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not One piece or Naruto**

* * *

Zoro was not having a good day at all.

The day started as you would have expected. A fight with the Ero-cook over something as usual, and the usual battle to make sure his idiot of a captain wouldn't steal all the food of his plate. Where Luffy almost managed to get his entire share. Luckily a certain navigator got really annoyed and beat him up. Which was followed by another day of walking in the huge scorching hot desert of Alabasta, to get to the oasis of Yuba to stop a civil war from acting out...

The last one might not have been such a normal everyday occurrence, but that's normal with the Strawhats pirates.

What was not normal was fighting against Luffy while he was on a high on hallucinogenic cactus, which he thought was a good idea to eat for a second time, And then knocking them both out whilst the others are just moving on without them. If it wasn't for Chopper and his so-called _"Restorative"_ who knows how long they would have been out there for.

But he never could have guessed that due to all of these events they would have found there new crew-member.

* * *

"Damn it, that hurt" Zoro said after falling down the hole, when all he wanted to do was sit down on a rock.

"Oi, i don't think i said anything funny" he heard luffy say from above.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I FELL!" He yelled out. How much of a Idiot was his captain for gods sake.

When he finally calmed down enough he started having a look around to see where he ended up.

It seemed like some kind of globe structure with several fallen and worn down pillar circling around the room, and the only light he could get was from the hole he felled down. there also was some sand falling down from the ceiling for some reason. But what truly captured his sight was what looked like a sort of big deep blue colored crystal that was stuck in the middle of the room. When he got closer he noticed that he couldn't really see through it well enou-

"Found something cool?" Luffy asked.

"LUFFY!" Zoro screamed out surpised. "WHY ARE YOU DOWN HERE?"

"You were really quiet and i thought maybe you found something cool down here." Luffy said as if it was a normal occurrence. A second later he got slapped by the back of his head.

"BAKA! What if we get seperated from Choppe-" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chopper yelled down where he fell from where the sand was falling down earlier. Luffy pointed towards Chopper and said "He fell down, so it's fine."

* * *

"Where am i?" Chopper asked. The last thing he remember was being flung towards a rock by luffy, but just missed it before he blacked out, and now he's in a dark place. Which was actually pretty nice and shaded. A welcomed setting compared to the heat outside.

"Chopper you alright?" He heard Zoro ask him and so he turned and saw him and Luffy walk towards him.

"Y-yeah slight shaken but fine. but where are we?" Chopper asked whilst looking around.

"Dunno, seems like some kind of crypt or something." Zoro answered while he was pondering about how to get the hell out of there.

Chopper finally noticed the crystal that was in the middle, so he started walking towards it to get a better look. "What's this thing?" He pondered whilst thinking it looked really pretty with the sun reflecting of it, from the hole he fell from.

But with the added light he could see something Zoro and luffy missed. It wasn't completely obvious what it was, but he could see a outline of something. It looked almost like... He realized what it was and decided to call for Luffy and Zoro.

* * *

"OI, LUFFY! ZORO! COME HERE!" Luffy heard Chopper scream out while he was relaxing in the shade, wanting to relish the cold air of the tomb.

"What is it, Chopper. You found something?" he asked while he was walking towards the little reindeer.

"THERE'S SOMEONE INSIDE THE CRYSTAL" Chopper yelled out, becoming more freaked by the second. "Someone inside?" Both Luffy and Zoro asked wtih question marks and tilted heads.

"Yeah there's someone inside the look" The doctor said, which prompted them to look to see if it was right. And they could without a doubt see that there was somone inside.

"There really is someone inside there huh..." Zoro said really mediocre, as if it wasn't a big deal. But Luffy just kept starring at the outline looking like he was pondering something...

There was silence for some minutes which Chopper decided to break asking "What should we do?" directing the question to Zoro.

"Can we even do Anything? Can a person even survive being in a crystal for so lo-" His question was interrupted by what sounded like breaking glass, which prompted Zoro and Chopper to look at what happened. They saw Luffy with his fist extended towards where the crystal originally was, which it wasn't anymore. The entire crystal shattered around the center and they got to see the person that was laying on some kind of altar. Strangely enough it was completely ignored in favor of Both Chopper and Zoro punching Luffy towards a nearby pillar screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Luffy having recovered spoke calmly "I wanted to help him so i thought that to let him out, we needed to break the crystal." He then looked towards the altar looking thing and looked at the person, which prompted Zoro to also start inspecting this mysterious person, while Chopper wanted to make sure the person was ok.

The person was a male that had a length of around 187-90 cm of height with a tanned skin complexion. He had long spiky snow white hair that ran into a ponytail that reached a little past his shoulders. they couldn't see how his physique was because of his very baggy clothes which consisted of a long open-collared white kimono top which was held closed by a orange sash. He also wore loose black pants and sandals similar to what Luffy wore. They could also see what looked like a tattoo on both on the front of his hands that looked like a sun with magatama beads surrounding it. He more or less looked to be around his early twenties especially with his face that was very angular with no baby fat. There was also the fact that his cheeks had marks that looked like whiskers seen on a cat or a fox.

While the captain and the swordsman was looking at the man, Chopper was making sure he was fine. So he checked if he was breathing, his pulse, any signs of injury and all that medical mumbo jumbo. What he didn't notice was the mans eyelids started fluttering open.

* * *

His first thought when he started waking up was along the lines of "What time is it?" or "So sleepy." But when he opened his eyes revealing ridiculously blue eyes they have ever seen and saw that there was a Tanuki standing beside him checking his heartbeat, and two men looking down on him whilst he stared at all of them and they stared at him, the first words that came from his mouth was "_Anata wa, dare desu__ ka?_"

* * *

Authors note: I literally just got bored one night and wondered "Could i actually make a semi-decent fanfiction with a story i have been thinking about in my head for a while?", and wrote this during one of my sleepless nights. And i can say without a doubt that i have a whole new respect for the authors that makes chapters frequently, and that are actually good fun to read.

Well this is my first ever story that i have posted and i hope that i get some reviews, so i should know if i should continue doing it, or what not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One piece  
**

* * *

"So... Anyone of you wants to explain to me, what happened while you three were gone?" The scary looking woman with short orange hair asked, sitting on a piece of rumble with her arms crossed. She just couldn't fathom the reason why god apparently frowned upon her this much. How is it that they could get into so much trouble when she just sent Zoro to help/knock Luffy out, and imagine her surprise when they didn't come back for hours.

She then looked down upon her captain and two crew-mates, who were on their knees with over sized bumps on their heads. Apparently Chopper recovered first and decided to fill her in.

"When you sent me and Zoro to get Luffy, they knocked each other out and it wasn't until i woke up when the sand covered my nose, that i could apply my restorative to Zoro. After that we couldn't find your footprints because the wind cleared the away." Chopper answered hoping to dear god she wouldn't send the fist of feminine fury towards him.

"If you guys had stayed and waited for us, none of this would have happen, you damn sea wit-" Zoro said before being interrupted by a devastating uppercut, that absolutely sent him flying making everyone utter the words 'Scary!' in their heads. Except the man with the swirly eyebrows that was just laughing his ass off. Chopper decided to wisely continue his retelling.

"After that we decided to wander where the wind wasn't blowing from. Luffy woke up after a while and when he saw a rock that had shade, he used rocket to fling himself and us with him where i blacked out for a while." Chopper explained before looking towards the new addition to their group and pointing towards him and said "Apparently, there was a crypt underneath the rock where we found him sleeping inside a crystal."

This prompted Nami to look towards the tall blue eyed man that was just standing there looking at all of them, with confused eyes. He then turned to Luffy and asked him "Luffy? Who are these people?" Luffy turned towards and simply said whilst smiling "They are part of my crew. The orange haired one is Nami our navigator." He then turned towards the others and introduced all of them. "The long nosed one is Usopp, he's our sniper, And the guy with curly eyebrows is Sanji our cook."

After being introduced to them, the stranger then turned towards the blue haired girl and asked "Isn't she also part of the crew?" with an eyebrow raised and a tilted head. "No she's the one i told you about earlier." "Ah the one you guys were helping out then, right?" Seeing Luffy nod he walked towards the princess, where she looked nervous looking up at the much taller man. Which changed to surprise when the man went down to one knee and looking down saying "I'm pleased to meet you Vivi-hime. I have heard a lot about you and your country's predicament from Luffy. I would be glad to lend my service" Vivi looked at him with a red face and said "No, no you don't need to go down on your knee for me."

She gave her hand wanting to help the man get up, which he gratefully accepted and rised to his full height. The man looked down at her with a small smile saying "You're too kind Vivi-hime." She adopted a confused face and asked "Why do you keep saying Hime? I've never heard anyone calling me that before." The man realized what he had just done and was about to answer before he was rudely interrupted by a certain navigator.

"I hope that i'm not interrupting anything, but i wanted to ask..." She adopted a funny looking tick mark and somehow her teeth turned really sharp, that made her look like a shark "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she yelled out.

The man turned towards the woman and started scratching the back of his head. with a slightly nervous laugh he said "Sorry, it seems like i forgot to introduce myself. I apparently tend to forget things when i get excited."

The comment made everyone except Luffy, zoro and Chopper sweatdrop. 'How could you not know that about yourself?' They all thought. Before they could ask him what he meant by that, he looked at all of them and said "My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto, and i'm your newest Crew-member." He then bowed by the waist with his arms at his sides whilst saying "It's a pleasure to be working with you."

His exclamation started a minute of silence with the only thing you could hear was the wind. After the minute ended the group all had the same thing come out of their Vocal chords "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The now named Naruto Looked at all of them to see Nami looking at him with disbelief in her eyes, Usopp's jaw hit the ground and the white stick thing that Sanji kept in his mouth just slowly fell out. Surprisingly Vivi took it very well. Though you could see she was surprised. Naruto decided that maybe it was best to explain what happened in the crypt.

"Well you see when i woke up..."

* * *

_**Earlier in the crypt  
**_

* * *

"Who are you" was the first thing i said when my eyes moved over the three people hovering over me. Couldn't really say i was comfortable waking up in a place i don't recognize with people i don't know watching me. Doesn't help that my head is aching like hell. 'Why can't i remember anything... The only thing that i can remember is my name, and that other weird thing.'

I pushed those thoughts away for now and started to observe the only other people there with him. Maybe they know exactly what happened to me or at least can tell me where i am.

The first one i noticed was the big furry gorilla looking one one that had a blue nose and a pink hat with big white cross in the middle of it. I was confused by his appearance but didn't really think so hard on it, but i did notice some concern and curiosity in his eyes while he was watching over me.

My eyes then moved over towards the green-haired man that carried three katana by his right waist. 'How does he fight using three sword? Does he just put it in his mouth or something?' Moving on from that amusing thought i also noticed that he had a really scary looking face. Didn't really help with that frown of his. He was looking at me with distrust in his eyes and one hand over the white hilted sword. Can't say i blame him. All things considered.

I then moved my gaze over to the last person and instantly noticed the straw hat with a red ribbon tied around it. He also had a scar under his left eye and wore the biggest smile he had ever seen.

Which can't have been many, considering his case of amnesia and all.

The straw hat wearing teen's eyes showed a great deal of curiosity like the gorilla looking one, without any negative emotions coming off from him at all.

Then the gorilla started talking in a language i just couldn't understand, so i turned towards him only to see a small creature in his place that for a few seconds i thought was a tanuki. Then i noticed the antlers sticking up from the pink hat and thought that maybe it was a tonakai.

'Wait... wasn't that gorilla from earlier wear a hat just like that? Didn't he also have a blue nose? Just like this one have...' With that thought in my head whilst the reindeer looking animal started was just talking some more gibberish, i may have lost my calm slightly.

Suddenly i put my hands up towards the creature screaming "_BAKEMONO!_" wanting to push it away from me. My right hand landed on it's forehead and just when i was about to start pushing him away, the tattoo on my palm lit up and the pain from my headache increased by 100X.

* * *

Luffy was really curious about this crystal guy. He had a lot of things he wanted to ask him. Like "How does it even feel to sleep in a crystal?" and "Do you have any meat?" along with others.

All of those questions was halted when he saw the man screamed something he couldn't understand and touched Chopper's forehead with his palm, and when the cool looking tattoo on his hand lit up, both him and Chopper scream started getting louder. Me and Zoro instantly went to seperate the two of them, where Luffy went to Chopper and Zoro kicked the guy to the ground and put one of his swords by his neck, holding it there.

Both the man and Chopper stopped screaming when they got split apart, and Luffy asked Chopper if he was alright.

"Y-yeah, just had a really nasty migraine when he put his hand on me..." Chopper answered whilst turning to see the man on the ground with Zoro's sword by his throat.

"What did you do to Chopper?" Zoro asked the man with a threatening edge in his voice. The man looked towards the man whilst murmuring "W-wh-why can i understand what you're saying now?" shakily.

This made all the others raise an eyebrow by what he meant by that. "You mean you don't speak our language? Then how are you speaking it now?" Chopper asked whilst getting up from the ground.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter for now. Whatever i just did wasn't made with the intention to hurt you." The man said and looked towards the sword at his throat. "Can you let me get up so we can talk this out?"

"How do we know that you are not lying? Zoro asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, except for my word." The man said whilst looking directly into Zoro's eyes. This engaged a moment of silence between the two. Zoro trying to see if he is lying, while The white-haired man wanting to show he wasn't gonna do anything. The silence was broken by a certain straw hat wearing teen saying "Sure." while picking his nose with his pinky finger.

The sight made the two men sweat drop, but after a moment the swordsman sheathed his blade with a sigh. He offered his hand towards the man, with a quiet request to help him up, which he gratefully accepted.

"Thank you, and i really wasn't lying. I just got really freaked out when i turned to look towards the gorilla from earlier, and it apparently turned into a reindeer." The man said with a apologetic voice. He then turned towards the doctor and said "When i put my hand on your head, i was just trying to push you off. But it seems like i apparently did something else instead." The man then bowed towards Chopper "I'm sorry that i hurt you Mr. reindeer."

"No, it's fine. As long as you didn't mean to do it, it's fine" Chopper stated smiling towards the man.

The man looked at the reindeer with a small smile, before he looked at all of them. "I'm sorry we got started on the wrong foot. My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto. I'm pleased to meet you three." The now named Naruto said while bowing at his waist. "Could i get to know your names?"

Luffy decided to introduce himself first, stating "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna become the pirate king!" which got Naruto confused since he has no idea what a pirate king is.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said with a gruff tone.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper said with a happy tone before his face took a confused expression. "What was it you did though? You asked earlier why you could suddenly understand what we we're saying, and you were talking this really weird language earlier." Chopper asked Naruto.

"I really don't know. The moment i touched your head, the tattoo on my hand just lit up and it felt like a lot of words starting cramming inside mine head." The man answered whilst looking at his hand. While he was roaming through his head for any knowledge about the tattoo, one word kept reappearing. "It's probably something that's chakra related."

The three straw hats turned to look at one another with confused faces before turning back to Naruto, and asked simultaneously "What's chakra?"

The man looked at them for a few seconds with a serious face. "...I don't exactly know."

Chopper and Zoro face faulted while Luffy started laughing. The man joined in with a chuckle. "I really can't explain what it is, but i just know some things about it apparently."

"How can you not know what it is, yet know about it?" Zoro stated annoyed. This day is just getting worse and worse.

"I'ts the only thing i remember. That and my name." The man answered back looking slightly saddened. "You have amnesia?" Chopper asked looking shocked.

"It sure seems like it, doesn't it?." Naruto answered back. "Anyways, i can't thoroughly explain what chakra is except that it makes me able to do things that's considered supernatural." the man explained as best he could. Probing his mind for as much information that he could.

"So it's a mystery thing?" Luffy asked with a frown not understanding a word he just said.

"...More or less." He stated back.

"So what can you do with it?" Luffy asked before getting in his face and asking in rapid succession "Can you make meat from nothingness? Can you shoot beams? Can you make me a bronze statue?" with stars replaced for eyes.

With a sweat drop he said "No, nothing like that sadly enough." Luffy pouted before backing of and asking "Then what can you do with it?"

The ivory haired man just started looking at the palm of his hand, for a few seconds, seemingly thinking about something. Suddenly his left hand exploded with smoke before a perfectly ripe red apple appeared in it and gave it to Luffy, saying "Things like that"

Both Luffy and chopper got stars in their eyes screaming "SOO COOOOOOOOL!" whilst Zoro's eyes widened. "How did you do that? You can just create things or something?" he asked while Luffy ate the apple.

"Not exactly. It's more like i can seal things away in another place. For example..." He picked up a rock that was just laying next to him, and the rock just dispersed into smoke when in his hand. Naruto then raised up his other hand a second later when, like before smoke appeared before the same rock was in his palm.

"I think it has to do with my tattoos. They most likely serve multiple purposes, like this sealing thing, and the mind reading thing i did before." He started explaining trying to remember as much as he could.

"If you don't remember anything, then how did you know there was a apple stored away?" Chopper asked

"I didn't exactly remember that it was there... I just..." He paused to think of the best way to put it. "...Felt it was there. If that makes any sense?" He stated looking

Before Zoro and Chopper was able to ask him more, they all heard Luffy clap his knee saying "I've decided!" Luffy smiled towards Naruto and says "Join my crew!"

Naruto ignored the two others who were just gaping with their mouths open to look towards Luffy. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before Naruto started speaking.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. So if you truly are willing to take me in, then i'm fine with that." He stated with a gentle smile.

* * *

**Authors note:** I was truly surprised that i actually got so many people to fave and follow me. But i also got really anxious thinking "Oh god. If i don't continue this story i will feel really bad for getting these people to follow me."

So i decided to continue this story for the time being. **BUT **I can not promise that the story will be updated regularly. Nor can i promise lengthy chapters

And once again, please leave some reviews cause i really want to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One piece**

* * *

After getting invited to join Luffy's crew, and getting out of the crypt by flinging themselves out with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Rocket, the straw hats started filling in their newest crew mate mind how the world was nowadays, whilst searching for the rest of the crew.

They told him about all of the blue seas, the grand line, the marines and pirates, the devil fruits, what the pirate king was and what was happening in Alabasta.

Naruto's mind was working overtime to get all of this information inside him without melting down. That's why we find him sitting on a cluster of rocks, staring up at the stars and moon whilst smoking a pipe he had found inside the storage seals. The pipe he recognized as a Kiseru.

It was a long wooden pipe with two metal pieces at both ends, that was around the same length as half of his forearm, where the tubular shaft was made with bamboo that was engraved along it's length with a pattern that resembled winds, and at the end there was a small copper pot that had the engraving of a fox's head.

While he was walking around during the desert, he set upon the task of sorting through everything he had inside the seal. While there was unfortunately nothing that could tell him what had happened to him, he did found of other things.

The pipe was a given, but there was also some more sets of clothes that was very similar to the one he already wore. Quite a lot of finely shredded tobacco, so he shouldn't run out for quite a while. There also was some sake, but that sadly enough ran out pretty quickly, thanks to a green haired swordsman.

But there was two things he found in there that he adored. First was a simple necklace with a emerald green crystal connected to a piece of leather string that Naruto was currently fiddling with whilst smoking. He didn't know why he liked it so much, but he just felt that it was extremely important to him.

The other cool thing he found was currently leaning towards the wall next to him. It was a long staff made of some strange material that was ridiculously strong and tough, yet was extremely flexible. It was easily up to his shoulders at the moment, and was red in color with some bronze colored clouds engraved around both ends of the staff.  
The reason he thought it was it was so lengthy at the moment, is because while he was using it to walk around earlier in the desert (Which was much easier whilst using it), it kept changing sizes.

He didn't realize it at first and just thought it was just his imagination, but after the 6th time, it changed its size to that of a small stick, making him stumble. What was even stranger was that he was sure he heard something snickering while he was regaining his balance. After that incident he started experimenting with it, and managed to find out how to change its size at will. He also came to the solution that the staff, was at least semi sentient.

It just felt like there was a will inside the staff. It couldn't talk, but it apparently didn't seem to let other wield it. He found this out when he passed it to Usopp, he immediately fell down to the sandy ground, with his hands under the staff. No matter how hard he tried to lift it, it wouldn't budge. Not even Luffy, Zoro or Sanji could pick it up, even just by a little. But not Naruto, he can just pick it up as if it was as light as a feather.

Then his thoughts started to drift to all of the other members of his new crew.

Luffy was basically a ball of sunshine. Always wanting to do and see things, that he thought was cool. But under all of that happiness, he saw a huge determination, to fulfill his dreams to become the pirate king. He was the kind of guy that just walked straight towards his dreams, with a will of iron. Naruto couldn't imagine following a better man, cause he was the same kind of guy after all.

His first impression of Zoro, was that he was kind of a stuffy prude that was stuck-up most of the time, but after getting to know him, Naruto could tell that he was a big softy to the crew. He just didn't act like it. Zoro also had a strong will to chase after his dreams and make it a reality. But if felt like he was also doing it for some other reason... But if he didn't want to share it, then Naruto won't bother to ask.

Then his thought went towards the orange haired navigator Nami. Well... In Naruto's eyes he could say that at first glance she was really beautiful and prideful woman that did care for the others... But when you looked closer you could see that she had some issues. For example her obsession with money, fits of rage and when she got extremely pissed off, her fists turned into weapons of mass destruction. She could even hurt Luffy, which should be impossible since he's rubber. Nevertheless she was a member of the crew and did care for the others, so he will do the same for her.

As for Usopp... Well, he was basically a cowardly liar that was a great marksman. Naruto didn't believe even for a second the stories or titles the teen gave himself. He saw that the others knew that he was lying and just found it humorous. Except for Chopper, that just believed everything that came out of Usopp's mouth.

Sanji was basically the definition for all things perverted. When Naruto first saw Sanji's perverted nature, and might he say utterly corny pickup lines that he gave to Nami and Vivi, he almost literally died off laughter. And he even denies being called a pervert, just cause he has a healthy "interest" in women. But he makes up for it with his amazing cooking skills. Being able to make anything they find in a desert taste absolutely incredible, makes Naruto look past his faults. Even if he can get annoying, time to time.

In Naruto's mind Chopper was practically the definition of the word "Adorable". Don't get him wrong, his skills and knowledge as a doctor was awe inspiring, to the point that Naruto asked if he could teach him more about medicine, he was just so cute when he's listening to Usopp's, when he got amazed when Naruto started pulling out stuff out his storage seals, and even when he got complimented and started his embarrassed dance whilst throwing around insults.

And then there was Vivi, the princess of the desert kingdom Alabasta, that the crew had set out to help her save. She was a nice girl that truly cares for her country and its people. She was sadly enough very naive, thinking that she could save everyone, without anyone dying. He was pretty sure that Luffy thought the same thing considering that when Vivi talks about her plan, Luffy always tenses up a little.

"You smoke Mr. Naruto?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Naruto leans his head towards the princess that had just climbed up the rocks he was sitting on.

"It was one of the things i found in my seals. With all of this new information you guys told me, I decided to sit down and think for a while." He answered, before he turned his head towards the moon again, but still noticed Vivi sit down next to him.

"Did you have any problems walking through the desert earlier? The others have already gotten used to the pace we set for the most part, but you just joined us." Vivi asked concerned for her new companion.

"Not really. The heat was annoying at first, but my clothes kept me ventilated for the most part." He answered before shaking off the ash that remained in the pipe. "Are we close to our destination?" He questioned whilst sealing away the pipe and looked down at the much shorter teen.

"Yeah, we should be there at evening tomorrow if we keep walking at this pace." She said before she decided to ask him "Did you remember anything during the walk?

Upon hearing the question the ivory-haired man just let his head fall down, before a rain cloud appeared over his head and brought his knees to his chest and started making sad noises. Vivi felt a drop of sweat go down he forehead, so she smiled apologetically and said "I'll take that as a no."

Naruto stopped whatever he was doing and said "I'm remembering some things, but they are mostly about chakra. Nothing about my past yet, sadly enough." He started getting up and offered his hand to Vivi, whilst saying "But that's not what you should be focusing on now, is it?" When the princess got up from the rock, he started pinching and tugging her right cheek. "You're the one trying to save a country, right? My past can wait until the war is over."

When he finally released her cheek, she just started holding her now red cheek, and started pouting. But before she could say anything Naruto just chuckled and started to go to his tent, that he shared with chopper and Luffy. Before he went in he turned and said "While it is admirable to not want anyone to die in this war, you need to understand that, when people fight for what they believe in, in this case the kingdom, they will be ready to risk their lives, whilst fighting."

Vivi just listened not saying anything, not wanting to interrupt. "It doesn't matter what kind of battle it is or what they are fighting for. The sad truth is that people will die during this battle." Naruto said and not even looking to see her reaction went into the tent and went to sleep.

* * *

"Those fools are not here anymore." The old man spoke, continuing to dig up more sand.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!" Most of the strawhats screamed, but Naruto was just listening to what the old man had to say. The old man told them that the sandstorms was becoming more frequent, and with the drought that was plaguing the country, the rebellion was forced to move their base to Katorea.

Vivi was noticeable shocked, and Luffy asked "Is it any where close, Vivi?" "It's the town next to Nanohana." She answered.

"NANOHANA, SO WE CAME HERE FOR NOTHING THEN?!" Usopp screamed out, while Naruto was confused. "Did you guys move past Nanohana already?" he asked, wanting to clarify it.

"It was the town we docked at to resupply, before heading into the desert." Chopper explained to Naruto, making his eyes widen. "So we need to head back there, if we want to pursue the rebellion then." He said before releasing a sigh. This strategy could have worked if they had gotten to the resistance, before they made a move against the kingdom. Alas it seems like they needed to change plans now.

Before he could start talking, the old man asked "Did you just say Vivi?" and started to look up at them with a curious gaze.

And of course Luffy, the man with a silver tongue of course screams out "HEY MISTER! VIVI IS NOT A PRINCESS, OKAY?!" which earned him several smacks on his head for his efforts.

"Are you really, Princess Vivi?" The man said walking up to them to get a good look at Vivi's face. It seems like he knew her, cause he started crying and saying how happy he was, that's she was alive. Vivi finally recognized the old man " ...?"

What happened next was, quite heart wrenching. Toto begging Vivi to help stop the rebellion and pledging his loyalty to his king and finally telling them the rebellions next attack.

In front of this Vivi did what she did best. Put on a closed eye smile saying that they can stop the rebellion. No one of the crew believed in her smile even for a second. Naruto could feel what kind of emotions she was hiding under that mask. Most notably...

Dread and despair.

* * *

**Authors note:** That was chapter 3 of this little story.

To answer some questions, No Naruto does not have the **Creation of all things **that one reviewer thought. It's simple something he pulled from the seal in the tattoo.

This is also not canon Naruto. His parents are different, his upbringing is different and he is not a jinchuuriki. You will get to know more about his past much later in the story.

Also, the people who can guess what his back-story is, and where i got the design for the staff from, will get a imaginary gold star. That is all.

I want to thank all of the people that Favorited and followed. Especially those that has given me reviews.

Read and review and thanks for even reading this little authors note. Til next time!


End file.
